Mate
by nrlchoi
Summary: WONKYU / Jika kau jodohku, seperti kata pepatah kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana. WONKYU FF / BL / ONESHOOT


Pair : WonKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ROMANCE

Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik Tuhan, keluarga, teman, dan fans mereka (termasuk saya), tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : Gaje, BL,OOC,Typo

Summary : Jika kau adalah jodohku seperti pepatah kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana.

.

Sekali lagi.

Don't Like Don't Open !

.

.

（￣▽￣）～■□～（￣▽￣）

.

.

NONE

.

.

.

Kehidupan Choi Siwon si pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Choi Corp tidak sebahagia seperti yang terlihat. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesepian, mungkin itu karena dia belum menemukan sesorang yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya ataukah dia merasa kesepian karena Bumonimnya yang sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

.

.

.

Bruk

.

.

Tiba-tiba benturan keras menghantam tubuh namja sexy berparas tampan ini saat berjalan-jalan di taman menikmati sore harinya yang sepi.

.

.

.

"Ahh appo." Lirih Siwon. "Iss kenapa jalan tidak lihat-lihat eoh memangnya kamu tidak sadar kalo..." marah Siwon pun berhenti saat menatap mata bulat yeoja yang menabraknya tadi.

"Mianhamnida.. jeongmal mianhamnida saya tidak sengaja mianhamnida." Suara lembut bak lulaby membuyarkan keterkejutan seorang Choi Siwon dari dunianya sendiri. "Eoh nan gwenchanayeo." timal Siwon yang merasa tidak enak karena orang yang menabraknya tadi tidak berhenti mmbungkukkan badannya. "Appoyeo ?" Tangan mulus dihiasi kuku-kuku lentik pelaku penabrakan menyentuh pundak sang namja tampan. "Gwenchanayeo jeongmal." Dengan perasaan gugup entah kenapa Siwon menjawab pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir sexy bak buah cerry yeoja itu.

.

.

"Ahh kalau begitu saya permisi dulu annyeong hyung." Pamit yeoja(?) Bak manekin hidup tadi kepada Siwon. Melihat dari cara panggilnya tadi bisa di pastikn bahwa dia adalah "namja(?) tapi kenapa cantik sekali." Batin siwon. "Hmm nde yaaaaah kenapa tidak menanyakan namanya tadi pabboya Siwon !" Sesalnya saat ingat bahwa dia lupa menannyakan nama dari namja yang baru saja ditemuinya dan mampu menariknya ke dunia lain(?) Yang entah apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Permisi Tuan Muda anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan dan Nyonya untuk makan malam." Suara dayang kerajaan menyadarkan siwon dari lamunannya.

"Nde." Sahut siwon.

.

.

.

Ruang makan.

.

.

"Aigo lama sekali kamu turunnya wonnie kamu tau eomma sudah sangat lapar eoh."

Marah Nyonya rumah yang hanya kepada keluarga terdekatnya memperlihatkan sifat lemah lembut dan evil ini.

"Aisss.. eomma bersikap lah lemah lembut sedikit kepada anak tampan mu ini aigo." Rutuk siwon saat mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

.

.

"Hhh chullie-ah siwonnie bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar barang sedetik saja eoh? Sampai di meja makan pun masih bertengkar aigo." Choi Hangeng kepala keluarka Choi angkat bicara untuk menengahi acara romantis antara ibu anak itu.

.

.

.

"Mianhae hannie."

"Mianhae appa." Kompak pasangan ibu anak kepada Hangeng.

"Chaa mari makan." Dan makan malam keluarga Choi hanya di iringi dentingan garpu pisau dan keheningan.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

.

"Siwonnie.. eomma masuk nde ?"

"Nde eomma masuk saja tidak di kunci."

Sahut suara pelmilik kamar dari dalam kamarnya.

.

cklek

.

.

Tap tap tap

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa eohh eomma ?"

Tanya Siwon saat melihat eomma nya mulai berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang tiduran di ranjang.

.

.

.

"Anniya... emmm eomma hanya mengingatkan. Besok adalah acara pertunangan mu dengan anak dari rekan bisnis appa mu ingat kamu tidak boleh pergi kemana mana araseo." Nada halus sarat akan intimidasi dan ancaman dilayangkan oleh Heechul kepada putra pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Choi ini.

"Hhhhh arraseo eomma wonnie tidak akan pernah lupa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*acara pertunangan

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai dan sibuk pun tercipta di kediaman keluarga Choi yang bak istana ini untuk menyambut dan merayakan acara pertunangan antara pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Choi dengan putra dari Cho Grup. Acara pertunangan ini dihadiri oleh para kolega-kolega kedua perusahaan. Choi Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar di Asia Eropa dan sekarang masih terus melebarkan sayap bisnisnya tersebut sehingga memang banyak kolega-kolega perusahaan yang datang. Apalagi akan mempererat bisnis dengan Cho Grup yang juga merupakan perusahaan tebesar seAsia Eropa setelah Choi Corp tentunya.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh."

"Berhentilah menghela nafas siwonnie atau pasokan kebahagiaan mu akan hilang esok hari." Sadis heechul saat mendengar helaan nafas putra semata wayangnya.

"Aisss kenapa aku bisa mepunyai eomma yang menyebalkan itu eoh." Gerutu siwon saat memdengar kata sadis eommanya.

"Eomma dengar itu siwonnie~~." Sautan dari eommanya ini lantas membuat siwon diam.

.

.

.

"Ahh mereka sudah datang, kaja siwonnie kita menghampiri calon istrimu eoh kaja." Semangat heechul sambil menyeret anaknya saat melihat rombongan dari keluarga Cho masuki pintu Mension keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

Grep

.

.

.

"Aigo jae saengie. Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo eoh."

Heechul pun langsung memeluk tamu kehormatan mereka yang bernama jae atu Cho Jaejoong ini. Ya mereka adalah sahabat dari jaman sekolah dulu dan memang heechul sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik kesayangannya sendiri begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Hihihi eonni nado bogoshipeoyo jeongmal." Balas yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan heechul ini walaupun umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigo mari kita duduk dulu sebelum acara pertunangan ini dimulai." Potong Choi Hangeng mpersilahkan tamu utama mereka untuk duduk saat menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para hadirin.

"Aaaa kaja kaja." Sambung nyonya rumah.

.

.

.

"Aigo apakah ini siwonnie tampannya.." kata Cho Jaejoong saat menyadari kehadiran namja tampan di samping sang eonni.

.

.

.

.

"Iss masih tampanan juga aku boo." Gerutu suara di samping jaejoong tidak terima saat snag istri memuja namja lain walaupun itu calon menantunya sendiri.

Hahaha ... dan tawa meledak di kedua calon keluarga ini menertawakan kelakuan dari Cho Yunho suami dari Jaejoong dan pemimpin Cho Grup yang masih kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

"Nde perkenalkan dirimu siwonie."

"Choi siwon imnida." Perkenalan siwon sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hmm araseo anak muda tidak usah kaku begitu sebentar lagi kau akan jadi menantu kami kan aaaa dan ini perkenalkan anak kami."

"Cho Kibum imnida." Sahut suara lembut di samping Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah dia yang akan di tunangkan denganku eomma" celetuk siwon saat melihat namja manis di samping calon ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Nuguseo siwonnie ?" Sahut eomma siwon yang mendengar cletukan anaknya.

"Emm apakah kibum yang akan di tunangkan dengan ku eommonim ?" Jelas siwon.

"Huh ? Ap..." pekataan sang heechul terpotong saat mendengar suara dari belakang sahabatnya.

.

.

Grep

.

.

"Eomma mianhae Kyunnie terlambat."

Sepasang lengan dengan jemari lentik tiba-tiba memeluk jaejoong sang eomma.

.

.

"Hhh kamu itu.. katanya ke kamar mandi kenapa lama sekali eohh apa kamu tersesat."

Sembur Cho Kibum atau hyung dari namja yang di panggil Kyunnie.

"Hihihi mianhae hyungie." Cengir polos Kyunnie atau Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan putra kedua dari pasangan Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun adalah Putra kedua dari pasangan Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong di keluarga Cho setelah putra pertama mereka Cho Kibum. Namja yang tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang memiliki paras cantik nan elok mewarisi lebih banyak gen dari sang ibu Cho jaejoong ini sangat lah manja. Tapi walaupun demikian di keluarga kerajaan Blue tidak ada yang keberatan untuk memanjakan pangeran kedua mereka karena melihat tingkah imut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun mampu menyihir siapa saja yang mengenalnya, bahkan hanya sekedar melihatnya saja dapat membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan memang benar bahwa semua mata yang ada di sekitarnya tak berhenti menatap kagum kepada si pangeran cantik ini. Putra mahkota Cho Kibum juga tidak kalah cantik dari sang adik tapi Kibum mempunyai sikap yang lebih dewasa dan terkesan bersifat dingin kepada orang yang baru di temuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihi mianhamnida saya terlambat. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Setelah sadar bahwa yang duduk di sekitarnya bukan hanya keluarganya saja. Kyuhyun buru-buru meminta maaf dan memperkenalkan diri kepada orang asing yang ada di meja jamuan ini.

.

.

.

"Aigo yeppeounda. Gwenchana chagiya tidak perlu minta maaf. Arraseo ?"

Balas Heechul saat sadar bahwa namja cantik imut dan menggemaskan itu memohon permintaan maaf kepada keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nomu yeppeoso." Batin seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh hyungie annyeong." Semangat Kyuhyun saat familiar terhadap seseorang yang entah disadarinya atau tidak sejak pertama Kyuhyun muncul dia tidak mengedipkan matanya.

...

...

...

...

...

"Siwonnie." Bisik Heechul kepada siwon saat dia menyadari anaknya yang pabbo itu hanya diam saja jelas-jelas pertanyaan itu untuk siwon tapi entah kenapa atau mungkin otaknya sudah dimakan olehnya sendiri atau apa karena sangat lambat memproses sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk tuhan paling sexy *plak indah di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

"An.. annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi." Sadar Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya *kebiasaan saat gugup saat bisikan sang eomma membangunkan dia dari fantasinya terhadap kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aigo anak ini perkenalkan dirimu eoh kenapa malah bertampang seperti kuda begitu dasar." Rutuk Heechul saat melihat kegugupan siwon.

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon imnida." Cengir Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hihi annyeong wonnie hyung, kita ketemu lagi." entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi teraipu sendiri melihat cengiran khas Siwon yang memperlihatkan dua dimpel di pipi Siwon yang tamak menambah ladar ketampanan putra mahkota Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih karena kalian mau datang memenuhi undangan dari kami dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pertunangan ini. Kami bertujuan ingin mempererat tali persaudaraan diantara dua keluarga ini dengan menikahkan kedua putra kami. Langsung saja acara pertunangaan ini kita mulai." san tuan rumah memulai pidato panjang lebar kepada para hadirin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua keluarga itu pun berkumpul untuk menjadi saksi pertunangan kedua putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, Kyuhyunnie kaja sini sayang." Ajak Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie ?" Beo Siwon bingung.

"Eomma sebenarnya yang akan di tunangkan dengan ku itu bukan Kibum ?"

Tanya Siwon kepada sang ibu.

.

.

"Apa kamu mau tunangan dengan Kibum ?" Saut sadis sang eomma.

"Aniyo eomma Siwon sukanya sama Kyunnie."

Dengan spontan Siwon sedikit berteriak tanpa berfikir bahwa jawabannya membuat wajah seorang pangeran cantik merah seperti tomat.

"Aigo anak ini. Cepat pasangkan cincinnya pabbo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon pov

.

.

Oh betapa beruntungnya aku Tuhan. Malaikat yang kau kirim ke dunia ini adalah tunangan ku sendiri. Pasti di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah orang yang baik hati. Fufufu aigo babbykyu nomu yeppunda.

.

.

Pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie kenapa tadi kamu berfikir akan di nikahkan dengan kibum hyung eoh apa kamu suka dengannya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir sexy dan mennggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

"Baby kamu tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu eoh sejak kita pertama bertemu emm ? Hyung mengira begitu karena tadi yang pertama kali di kenalan dengan hyung adalah hyung mu baby. Tapi betapa beruntungnya hyung karena kamulah yang akan menjadi istri hyung kelak." Jawab Siwon menghujain ciuman di wajah tunangannya dan memeluk tubuh sexy *bulat sang tunangan.

"Arraseo .." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di badan kekar sang tunangan.

"Saranghae babykyu."

Chu~

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka akhirnya bersatu karena jodoh sudah di gariskan oleh Yang di Atas. Walaupun mereka belum kenal sebelumnya mereka akan tetap bersatu karena jodoh tidak akan kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah ff pertama saya, ahh mianhae kalo yg saya tulis masih berantakan maklumin ya saya masih newbie soal menulis *bow

Terimakasih sudah membaca mohon saran dan masukannya.

Gomawo minna~~


End file.
